general_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Anthony (A New Life)
Anthony was a support character in A New Life. He was a member of Barry's group and the boyfriend of Sarah. Overview Appearance Anthony haves short black hair and blue eyes. He conserves a stubble and is often seen smoking. Anthony also haves piercings in his left eyebrow and in his tongue. Personality Anthony is calm, friendly, and haves an optimistical vision of the new world, more than any other member of the group. He likes his privacy and is overall quiet, except when meeting new people or taking part in an argument. Pre-Apocalypse Nothing is known about Anthony's life before the outbreak, other than he had a relationship with Sarah. Post-Apocalypse Together We Survive Anthony is seen smoking and making out with Sarah as Pete and Kurt arrives the camp. After the discussion with Barry, they can be seen again as Barry walks towards them and scolds them for making out. Reunited Anthony is seen at the camp fire eating his dinner when Pete, Angela, Kurt and Leon gets back. He introduces himself and his girlfriend to Pete and Angela and acts very nicely and friendly. When Sarah brings up that a friend of her might have died, Anthony states that he's sure she's okay, as they both managed to survive even doesn't being "military soldiers", showing he is an optimistic. When Kurt makes a joke about Craig's name, Anthony is one of the few who catch it, and laughs at it. He also is the one who brought up where Pete and Angela would be sleeping, showing he cares at least a little about them. Family Matters Anthony is briefly seen at his tent, having sex with Sarah. Sarah interrupts the act as she notices Kurt's moans from his nightmare. Anthony says he feels bad for Kurt for the loss of his family and they continue. Signals Anthony is at first apparently missing from the camp when Pete wakes up, but is revealed that he's actually watching over Nate. The two intercepts a emergency radio signal from the military, leading to an argument about either the group should or not look for the military outpost. Anthony and Barry gets themselves caught on the argument to the point that Barry, hot-headed, disrespectfully puts his fingers in Anthony's chest, to which the later replies asking him to "take his dirty hands of him". Everything Dies Anthony is first seen at this episode listening to the radio signal, that was being transmitted again, at the minivan. When they are forced to stop due to a roadblock, he suggestes walking but the idea is at first denied by Barry. Later, when the group finds the outpost completely destroyed, Anthony enters in a catatonic state at first, and snaps, going at the point of shaking the dying body of a soldier, in denial that the government and the military have fallen. He enters in a deep state of depression for the rest of the episode. At night, when everyone besides Pete is sleeping, Anthony sneaks out of the minivan with his gun, ready to attempt suicide. Pete follows him and tries to stop him from killing himself, but Anthony's mind was already too damaged as he had completely lost it. Death Killed By *Himself (Suicide) After discovering that no one was coming to save the survivors, Anthony breaks in in a deep state of depression, ending up in his suicide. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Anthony has killed: *Himself (Suicide) *A few zombies Relationships TBA Category:Characters Category:A New Life Characters Category:A New Life Category:Tommy Category:Deceased